The research program for the next-year includes: 1. Completion of the work concerning macular inputs and postural activities in the decerebrate preparation. 2. Studies on patients to identify the modifications in segmental reflex control mechanisms resulting from hyperactivity of the gamma system and cerebellar lesions. 3. continuation of the study of motor engrams with the intent of determining how sensory inputs can interact with the processes whereby such engrams are translated into specific motor sequences.